The Chosen Ones
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: First story in my series called "The Revelators" set in an Alternate Universe! Three newsies' lives are changed forever when a boy appears from no where and it is revealed just how unique they are.


The Chosen Ones  
by Coneflower Adams  
  
Note, just in case: First off, this the first story in a series called "The Revelators". Second, this is purely fictional! There are no amulets on earth from God or is there an Angel of Care. I'm not using blasphemy against the Lord, this is just fictional. Sorry, I had to add that warning since it's a very tender subject for me. I love the Lord and thank Him for my writing ability :) Oh with the show!!!  
  
***  
  
The snow fell hard utop the boy's head. He had been trekking through the white capped streets for over a week looking for shelter and food. There was now to be found on the narrow streets of Chicago. The shelter he had taken residence in for the winter had burned down, causing all the residents into the cold once again.  
Almost half frozen, the boy's tall, lanky body collapsed to the ground. His stomach was emptier than a book with no pages. He didn't care if he died now. No one would mourn his death. At least, dying would ease the pain.  
"John…" a soft, celestial voice spoke. John raised his throbbing head to see a glowing figure hovering two feet above the ground.  
"W-w-w-who are you?" he stuttered out, in a whisper.   
The beautiful slight knelt down next to him. She touched his shoulder. Right away, John felt the warmth of a bright, summer's day. His eyes widened. Her pure white silken hair floated above her shoulders. John couldn't help but stare in wonder. "Are you a goddess?"  
"No" she replied, with a giggle. The Lady smiled. "I am the Angel of Care. Call me Vigil."   
John nodded then realized his body felt as light as a feather. He stood, touching his tawny brown hair. The snow encrusted on it had melted away. John's emotions finally took hold as he started to tear up. "Lady, please leave me. I'm not worth your compassion."  
Vigil smiled again. She raised her hand and tenderly caressed John's damp cheek. "You are worth it, John Mark Navarro. I have chosen you."  
"For what?" his voice shook, slightly.  
"You shall see…" With a whip of her elegant hand, they vanished into thin air.  
  
***  
  
John heaved slightly, blowing smoke into the cold air. He looked up at the sign hanging loosely on the building in front of him. There it was - the Newsboys Lodging House. He smiled, thankful. *O Heavenly Father, thank you for sending me. Please give me strength to go through this.*   
The tall boy pushed his way in. He approached the desk where an aging man stood. "Sir?"  
The man came to attention, looking up. "Yes?"   
"Can you tell me where I may find Henry Parker, Shawn Meyers, and Anthony Higgins?"   
The older man pondered the names then replied, "Never heard of them."  
John's mouth hung open, but no words came out. He knew this was the right place. Vigil gave him specific instructions to the whereabouts of these boys who will form the rest of the band. The Angel wouldn't stir him wrong.   
"But, I was told they would be here."  
The older man lowered his head then raise it again. "I'm sorry. I never heard for these boys before, but you're welcome to wait on the steps for any of my tenants to ask them if they know of these boys."  
John nodded, and walked back outside. There, on the steps, he sat till almost night fall. He'd watched several boys of all shapes and sizes, young and old. He would know them when he sees them, and none of these boys were them.   
After pondering whether this mission was valid or whether he had been dropped in New York City for nothing, finally, three boys strolled up - talking. They were between the ages of sixteen and nineteen. The boys stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of John standing up. Kid Blink stared at John's face. He felt he'd meet him from a place once known.   
"Are you Henry Parker, Shawn Meyers, and Anthony Higgins?" John asked, overwhelmed with joy but keeping the emotion inside.   
"Who wants to know?" Racetrack retorted, abruptly.   
Blink pushed Race's shoulder. "Don't be so defensive. Yeah, that's us." He pointed out who was who.   
John's face leered with excitement. "Thank the Lord! Now it can begin!"  
"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Mush asked, holding his hand up to John.  
Blink broke in. "Let's get out of the cold before we freeze to death."  
The four trudged into the warm lodging house. Blink lead them to the kitchen where they could have privacy. They all sat down at the small table in the corner. "Now, we can talk." He turned to John. "Who are you? How do you know us? And, what is this about something beginning."   
John proceeded to explain the whole situation to them about where he was, Vigil coming to save him, her telling him of the missions he and three other young men would be sent on, and finally why he was in NYC to look for them. The three surrounding him were stunned of all this sudden information.   
"She said we have special talents just to be used for these missions."  
Racetrack, who had been quiet listening, stood up. "I don't believe this. Like this angel from Heaven would come down here and want four street rats for some important mission. It's mad! I don't believe a word you said." He throw John a skeptical glare.  
"I don't either" Mush muttered, shaking his head.  
Blink hadn't protested yet. He didn't have the urge too. Something inside him was pulling at his heartstrings…he knew this story had to be true. "Mush. Race. How would he know our names - our full names - if something didn't tell him? No one knows our first names!"  
Race shook his head. This was too much. He glared at Blink now. "So, you believe him?"  
"Yeah!" Blink stood up to face the shorter man. "Not only does he knows our names, but he knew us right when he saw us."  
"He could of found that out from any newsboy around here. I don't believe him." Race turned to walk out the door when a soft glow pelted into his eyes. He blinked twice then stood motionless.   
"You would doubt me, Anthony?" the soothing voice of Vigil murmured.  
The hairs on the back of Race's neck straightened. He stared up into the elegant face of an angel - literally. "I-I-I-uh…" he puttered, not being able to grasp any words.  
Vigil touched his cheek and smiled. "It is all right. The fact of this is understandably distrusting, but John was a good servant and did well by coming here. I knew he would."  
John flushed at the confidence she had in him. Vigil swiped her hand, and they were in a pure white room. Four chairs appeared.   
"Sit." She commanded; they obeyed. "There is much to be explained. I am the Angel of Care. Call me Vigil. I was sent from above to inform you four that you have been chosen for a special purpose. Only your talents can be used for these missions."  
Mush shrugged in surprise. "Why were we chosen? We're not anything special."  
"Speak for yourself." Race laughed.  
Vigil continued to smile, but her tone was serious. "You four are needed to retrieve sacred amulets that were hidden here long ago. You are the only ones who can retrieve these amulets. Do not wonder why. You'll learn in time.   
"On the subject of the missions, you will be transported to different dimensions and periods in time. In those, you will search for and retrieve seven amulets; one in every time or dimension. I will help guide you through these."  
The four watched - frozen - as one by one a trinket of gold materialized on their person. Racetrack a pocket watch, Mush a band around his wrist, John a ring, and Kid Blink a pendent.   
"These trinkets will protect you and show you your talents that will bring you to the amulets. I warn you, there will be many obstacles along the way. But, never lose faith in yourself and your purpose."  
Mush raised his hand, meekly. "Uh…how will we know what to do?"  
"These trinkets all work differently, set to your special talents and positions. You all contribute to this band to make it balanced. Anthony is the wit, Shawn is the strength, John is the compassion. Henry…" Vigil stared directly into Blink's eyes, laying a gentle hand on his chest where the pendent sat. "-you are the heart, the leader of the band."  
All Blink could do was stare back at her."I trust in you all. You are loved. God is with you. Good luck, Revelators."   
With that, Vigil faded away including the white room. They were back in the kitchen. The three newsies exchanged glances. Was what just happen…real? They heard John speak.   
"It has begun."  
Blink lifted a hand to his chest, touching the pendent. "That was…"  
"-real" Mush finished, admiring the brilliant gold band around his wrist.  
"I have to say it was…is" Race assured, grinning at the pocket watch that had been tucked in his vest.  
The three newsies made eye contact with John. Although they'd only known him for a short while, they knew he was apart of them now. John smiled. He also had that feeling, and it made him overjoyed. He would finally be apart of something. He turned to Blink, meeting his eyes fully. There was some connection there, but what? Blink nodded.  
"Ready Revelators?" he asked, sticking his hand out. The other three rested their hands on his, and agreed. Blink smiled. Out of instinct given to him long ago, he grasped the pendent and the Revelators vanished.   



End file.
